Himawari Uzumaki
is a young citizen of Konohagakure, as well as a member of the Uzumaki clan, and a descendant of the Hyūga clan. Background Himawari is the second and youngest child of Naruto and Hinata Uzumaki. One snowy morning, Himawari and her older brother Boruto rushed to greet their father who was training outside, excitedly asking him to play with them. As they started a snowball fight, Hinata happily decided to join in, to which Naruto warned his children that when their mother got serious, she was incredibly strong.The Last: Naruto the Movie Years later, on the day that Naruto was to be inaugurated as the Seventh Hokage, Himawari wanted to bring her panda toy to the ceremony, but Boruto, fearing that he would end up carrying it, tried to take it away from her. When the toy's head was ripped off in the ensuing tug-of-war, Himawari awakened her Byakugan and attacked Boruto in her anger, despite his vehement apologies. Naruto, sensing her killing intent, arrived and shielded Boruto, though he was knocked out in the process. Fearful of what an attack that could defeat his father would do to him, Boruto tried to run from Himawari, but she already located her brother hiding in a closet. Personality Himawari is a cheerful, considerate, and kind-hearted individual, asking her mother if her late cousin Neji would like the sunflowers she brought for him. She also cares about her older brother, and vice-versa. In contrast to her brother, Himawari is very mature for her young age, helping her mother with the housework. Himawari has a very close attachment to her parents, as she refers to them as "Mama" and "Papa". When Hinata was injured during Momoshiki Ōtsutsuki and Kinshiki Ōtsutsuki's attack, Himawari stayed by her mother's bedside as she was healed by Sakura, worriedly watching over her and holding her hand. She also takes after her paternal grandfather being patient, supportive, and understanding of her often-absent father and his Hokage duties, but yearns for him to be home at times.Boruto: Naruto the Movie However, Himawari is not without a temper; she can become very confrontational when provoked, showing an intimidating and violent side similar to her paternal grandmother, enough to make Boruto run away and hide from her and also cause her father, and even Kurama to be terrified of her. Appearance File:Himawari Uzumaki.png|Himawari in The Last: Naruto the Movie. File:Himawari's Appaerance Boruto the Movie.png|Himawari in Boruto: Naruto the Movie. Himawari bears a striking resemblance to her mother, having her dark-blue hair that she wears with straight bangs and a hime-cut. Like her brother, her hair flares out on the sides and back, and she has an on the top of her head, which resembles the stem of a leaf. She also inherited her father's blue eyes, whisker markings on each cheek, unruly hair, and mouth. In The Last: Naruto the Movie, Himawari wore a pink sweater, a three-layered white flutter skirt, black pants, and a pair of flat pink sandals, with a light green twin bead hairband on her ahoge. In the epilogue, she wore a collared, long-sleeved yellow shirt with an orange cross-hatch pattern that resembled a sunflower, red pumpkin shorts, and yellow shinobi sandals. In Boruto: Naruto the Movie, she wears a light yellow long-sleeved hooded-sweater with a blue shirt underneath that has a petal-like pattern, and a two-layered pink flutter skirt. She also wears long, black open-toed stockings and fuchsia shinobi sandals. Abilities Despite her young age, Himawari has shown considerable potential, being able to terrify her prodigious older brother when angry, and knock out her Kage-level father with a single blow. Byakugan Stemming from the Hyūga heritage on her mother's side, Himawari awakened the Byakugan out of anger after her favourite toy was torn by Boruto. When activated, her normally blue eyes take on the white and featureless characteristics of the Byakugan (the anime depicts them with tinges of blue). In the OVA, she is seemingly able to activate it in stages, as initially, it appears as an unactivated Byakugan before developing the pronounced veins around her temple and dull pupils.The Day Naruto Became Hokage (OVA) With it, she possesses a near 360° field of x-ray vision (except for a small blind spot at the upper thoracic vertebrae), see through solid surfaces, and can even clearly perceive the chakra pathway system. Taijutsu While yet to be trained as a shinobi, Himawari can use the Gentle Fist taijutsu style with considerable efficiency. This allows her to surgically inject chakra into an opponent's tenketsu to internally damage her target with just minimal contact. When using this in unison with her Byakugan, according to Hinata, a single strike from her is precise and strong enough to leave a person unconscious for an entire day. Himawari also showed deceptive strength and speed, able to knock Boruto out of a room and solidly hit Naruto while his guard was down. Epilogue On the day of the Kage Summit, Himawari accompanied her mother in visiting Neji's grave. When she asked her mother if he would like the sunflowers she brought for him, Hinata assured her that he would, because they were the same as her name. She then cheerfully said that she wanted to visit the memorial site again with her brother.Naruto chapter 700 Boruto: Naruto the Movie On the day of her birthday, Himawari and her mother were cleaning in Naruto's study when she found her father's old tattered jacket and showed it to her mother, making her smile. Later on, they met up with Boruto and his teammates in the village and Himawari excitedly told him that they had to hurry home for her birthday. On the night, Naruto was unable to make it home to celebrate and sent a shadow clone instead, which ended up disappearing and dropping her birthday cake. This angered Boruto, who had already warned Naruto to not miss the event, although Himawari was less upset than her brother. When Boruto came home, after successfully passing the second round of the Chūnin Exams, Himawari excitedly congratulated him. She later attended the last round of the Chūnin Exams with her mother to watch Boruto's fight with Shikadai. She cheered for him when Boruto won the fight, but he ended up being disqualified for cheating. Himawari asked her mother if Boruto did something bad, but Hinata remained silent and just hugged her without actually answering. When Momoshiki and Kinshiki suddenly appeared and attacked the arena, she fled with her mother. After the attack, when Hinata was injured while trying to protect Naruto, Himawari anxiously stood by her mother's bedside, holding her hand as she was healed by Sakura Uchiha. After the battle, Himawari had breakfast with her family. As her father and brother prepared to leave for the day, she told her father not to forget his lunch and gave it to him before she and her mother saw them off at the front door. Trivia * The name means "sunflower". When reversed, the first two kanji spell , which can also be read "Hinata," making her name a reference to both her mother and the Hyūga clan. * Himawari and Boruto were the only known descendants of the Hyūga clan who initially did not possess the Byakugan. However, according to Masashi Kishimoto, he intended to give them the Byakugan, but forgot to before releasing chapter 700.Article on cinemacafe (Japanese) This was corrected in the Zai no Sho one-shot where Himawari awakened her Byakugan. Quotes * (To Boruto) "Big brother~… Are you playing hide and seek with me~? Are you here…? Hehehehehe."The Day Naruto Became Hokage, page 20 * (To her mother) "Next time maybe we can come together with big brother!"Naruto chapter 700, page 4 References es:Himawari Uzumaki id:Himawari Uzumaki pl:Himawari Uzumaki it:Himawari Uzumaki